In order to improve a viewing angle dependence of a γ characteristic in a liquid crystal display device (e.g., to alleviate excess brightness on a screen etc.), a liquid crystal display device (multi-domain liquid crystal display device) has been suggested such that halftone is displayed by area coverage modulation for a plurality of subpixels provided in one (1) pixel which are controlled to have different brightnesses (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
An active matrix substrate described in Patent Literature 1 (see FIGS. 38 and 39) is arranged as follows: One and the other of two transistors connected to a scanning signal line 215 are connected to a first pixel electrode 190a and a second pixel electrode 190b, respectively. A capacitor is defined by the second pixel electrode 190b and a coupling electrode 176. The coupling electrode 176 and the first pixel electrode 190a are connected via a transistor which is connected to a scanning signal line 216 to be scanned subsequently to the scanning signal line 215. (The active matrix substrate is a so-called capacitively coupled active matrix substrate having three transistors.) A storage capacitor is defined by a part in which the first pixel electrode 190a and a first storage electrode 133a overlap each other via a gate insulating layer 140 and a protection layer 11, and a storage capacitor is defined by a part in which the second pixel electrode 190b and a second storage electrode 133b overlap each other via the gate insulating layer 140 and the protection layer 11.
According to a liquid crystal display device in which such an active matrix substrate is used, a subpixel which corresponds to the first pixel electrode 190a and a subpixel which corresponds to the second pixel electrode 190b can serve as a dark subpixel and a bright subpixel, respectively, so that halftone can be displayed by area coverage modulation for each dark subpixel and each bright subpixel.